vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Diablo (Web Novel)
Summary Diablo is a loyal servant of Rimuru Tempest. After being named by Rimuru, he evolved from an Arch Demon into a Demon Duke; and after being awakened into a True Demon Lord by Rimuru, he evolved into a Demon God. He is one of Rimuru's Twelve Executives and also the current leader and founder of the Black Corps, which is composed of demons. Among Rimuru's subordinates, he is one of the strongest three individuals, along with Benimaru and Zegion. Powers and Stats Tier: ''' At least '''Low 7-B | 6-A | High 4-C | High 4-C Name: Diablo Origin: Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Gender: Male Age: 500+ Classification: Arch Demon, Demon Duke, Demon God Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Fire Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception, Darkness Manipulation, Time Stop (Can stop the time of his opponents attacks), Energy Manipulation, Telepathy, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, and 2), Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 8; Demons have eternal youth, will regenerate as long as their core which exists within their souls isn't destroyed, and will revive within a few hundred years to a thousand years at most, as long as the Spirit of Darkness exists), Abstract Existence (Type 2; Demons were born as conceptual existences that receive power from the Spirit of Darkness and will revive as long as the Spirit of Darkness exist), Mind Manipulation (Can control the minds of 5 people at the same time), Soul Manipulation (Demons can eat and reap souls. Killed a greater demon's soul), Life and Death Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Dimensional Travel, Regeneration (Low-Godly, Mid-Godly overtime; Born as a conceptual being without a physical body that receives power from the Spirit of Darkness. Spirits are type 3 concepts as their birth give rise to the existence of their respective element, for example, time never existed until the Spirit of Time was born), Non-Corporeal (Within the demon world, upon entering the human world however demons take on physical bodies), Teleportation, Flight, Reality Warping (Can make illusions become reality), Information Analysis (Can analyze his opponents and their abilities just by seeing them), Power Mimicry, Existence Erasure, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm spiritual life forms which exists as souls, fire, water vapor, aura, energy etc), Information Analysis, Madness Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation (Can cause his opponents to become panicked and if he desires it, can cause them to go insane or die of madness. Before becoming a Demon God, Diablo used this ability to cause 5 Holy Knights to panic and faint due to their overwhelming fear. Can also eat emotions), Spatial Manipulation, Resurrection (Even if a demon dies they can resurrect within a few hundred years to a thousand years at most), Magic, Shapeshifting, Power Nullification (Can nullify the physical attacks of those comparable to him), Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Corrosion Inducement, Pain Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Electricity Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Ice Manipulation and Fire Manipulation (Has natural effects nullification which makes him resistant to fire and ice) | Same as before | Same as before plus Intangibility, Time Manipulation (Can control the flow of time with Time Control, which allows the user to stop time and move a 1 million times normal speed while in stopped time), Absorption, Black Hole Creation with Breakdown Nostalgia, Resistance to Matter Manipulation (Which works at the atomic level), Death Manipulation, Decomposition, Soul Manipulation (Which works on the scale of several thousands of people), Water Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Void Manipulation (Those who possess an ultimate skill are not affected by lower abilities. Every rule of the world is ultimately reduced to this unique level. In other words, they will not be affected by any form of magic–highest or not), Power Absorption (Ordinarily stealing an ultimate skill from its owner is impossible, as the skill is born from them, deep within their soul, and is etched into their nucleic heart which exists within their soul), Power Nullification (Magic Canceller which obstructs the casting of magic, doesn't work on high ranking beings), Information Analysis (The abilities of ultimate skill users can't be analyzed by those with lower skills, in addition, ultimate skill users can know when someone is trying to analyze their abilities, and can even give fake information about their abilities), Status Effect Inducement (Weakening magic and the like doesn't work on someone with an ultimate skill), Magic (Magic doesn't affect a person who possesses an ultimate skill), Law Manipulation (Ultimate skill users understand the laws of the world and are also released from them), Time Manipulation, and BFR (Can move in stopped time, those with space-time control can move in the subspace created by Zero which had a distorted flow of time and resist being sent to another dimension or space) Attack Potency: At least Small City level (Comparable to Shizue Izawa) | Continent level (Superior to Leon Cromwell) | Large Star level (Rimuru estimated on one occasion that 3 Guardians on the level of Diablo could handle Milim Nava, and on another occasion that those 3 had a chance of defeating Chloe O’Bell. So while inferior to Milim and Chloe, Diablo is somewhat comparable) | Large Star level (2x stronger than before) Speed: Hypersonic+ with Relativistic reaction speed (Comparable to Shion) | Relativistic+ (Superior to Leon) | FTL (Comparable to Chloe O’Bell) with Massively FTL+ reaction speed (Because of Thought acceleration his thought processing capability is accelerated by a million to ten million times, which allows him to react to things he normally wouldn't be able to perceive), and Massively FTL+ with Time Control (Can control the flow of time with Time Control, which allows the user to stop time and move a 1 million times normal speed while in stopped time) | FTL combat speed with Massively FTL+ reaction speed, and Massively FTL+ with Time Control (Can control the flow of time with Time Control, which allows the user to stop time and move a 1 million times normal speed while in stopped time) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Small City Class | Continent Class | Large Star Class | Large Star Class Durability: At least Small City level | Continent level | Large Star level, Difficult to hard due to his multi-dimensional barrier which make use of dimensional gaps | Large Star level, Difficult to hard due to his multi-dimensional barrier which make use of dimensional gaps Stamina: High | Very High (Should be comparable to other demon lords who can fight for days on end without getting tired) | Very High Range: Hundreds of meters | Hundreds of Kilometers | Hundreds of Kilometers | Hundreds of kilometers Standard Equipment: Bladed Claw Scissors: Scissors which reaps all lives, however, it was destroyed in his fight with Benimaru Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: 'Physiology' *'Demon God:' As a demon god, Diablo is the highest tier demonic spirit, thus he lacks a physical body, has eternal youth and will regenerate as long as his core inside his soul isn't completely destroyed. Abilities *'Magic Perception': The ability to perceive the surrounding magical energy. *'Telepathy': The ability to communicate with others telepathically. *'Thought Transmission': An improved version of Telepathy which allows for a network where many people can communicate telepathically, has the range of about a kilometer. *'Temptation': Diablo's ability which can manipulate someone’s mind as he likes. *'Teleportation': The ability to teleport instantaneously. *'Multiple Barriers:' An ability which surrounds the user with multiple barriers. Defensive barriers prevent the entry of magic power. Except for overwhelming the barrier with magical power, it is nearly impossible to break a barrier. Even the most basic barrier has more than two layers. *'Physical Attack Nullification:' An ability that nullifies the effects of physical attacks from opponents who are on comparable levels as the user. To harm someone with this ability requires that attacks aren't purely physical and are infused some sort of ability like aura, energy etc. *'Paradise Time': Diablo's ability which stops time for everyone except himself and his opponent. His opponent's mind is pulled into his illusion world, while their body is in stopped time in the real world. In Diablo's illusion world, he has the ability to control the life and death of his opponent based on their mental strength. With “Inversion of truth and fallacy”, he also has the ability to interchange reality and illusions, making whatever happens in the illusion world, become reality in the real world. His ability can be overcome if his opponent has strong mental strength, however. *'End of World': An ability with the effect that denies everything, and brings about destruction. To the things that Diablo doesn't allow, the effect brings destruction. It is an ability powerful enough to overpower Shion's Chaotic Fate ability which manipulates fate, bringing the results Shion wishes for and negating her opponent's attacks. Diablo's End of the World negated Shion's attack. It is essentially existence erasure, Diablo can also use it to reap his opponent's souls. *'Time of Allurement': An ability which stops the time of his surroundings, and his opponent's attacks. Only works on attacks like energy attacks and not physical attacks, however. *'Torus Secret Art': An ability which uses space control to create a situation to prevent energy from dispersing, then absorbing back the energy that was used. Allows him to recycle his own energy constantly. *'Great Wiseman': An ability which allows him to be able to understand his opponent's abilities and how to counteract them. He can even steal some techniques just by looking at them. *'Celestial End': An individual attack with the purpose of taking in the target’s energy. When used the target is covered by a magic circle, and are turned into light particles and disappear. All the particles are returned to Diablo through the magic circle. *'Magic Canceller:' Originally the Eastern Empire's weapon to combat monsters. The basis of this weapon is then completely analyzed by Ultima and then replicated and shared throughout everyone in Tempest via Thought Link. This magic works by disturbing the magic essence and obstructing its existence, thus negating the targeted magic and its effect or a magically enhanced object. *'Ultimate Form:' The fusion of Ultimate Skill and magic and its evolutionary series. Diablo learned it while cooperating with Rimuru who developed it for fun. This makes Diablo 2x as strong. *'Breakdown Nostalga': A technique requiring no less than 4 people. With two people, it forms a one-dimensional line of two dots connected, with three people, it forms a two-dimensional triangle, and with four people, it forms a three-dimensional tetrahedron. The tetrahedon encloses its target inside an Absolute Barrier that prevents the energy inside from leaking out. Using this technique Diablo, Dino, Zegion and Benimaru unleashed their strongest abilities, creating a catastrophic, destructive power which was the greatest ever seen since the beginning of the universe. The ability creates a powerful gravitational force towards the center, and consigned everything into oblivion beyond the Event Horizon, in other words a black hole, as not even light can escape it or teleportation abilities due to it's distorted space. 'Abilities Obtained From Rimuru' * Thought Acceleration: An ability that accelerates the user's thought processing capability by a million to ten million times. Allowing the user to react to something they normally wouldn't be able to perceive. *'Space-Time Control': An ability which makes instantaneous travel possible with the users will alone. Also allows the user to be able to stop time. *'Multi-Dimensional Barrier': An always active, multi-layered barrier which creates absolute defence by making use of dimensional gaps. * Turn Null (Nothingness Collapse): A highly destructive magical energy that comes from a chaotic, nuclear dimension. This ability replace Diablo's mana with the very same destructive energy from said nuclear dimension that massively boosts his spells. *'Demon Lord's Ambition': An ability which can cause its targets to become panicked, and if the user desires it, it can even cause its target to become insane and die of madness. 'Resistances' *'Resistances:' Diablo has the resistances of: Physical Attack Nullification, Natural Effect Nullification, Status Change Nullification, Spirit Attack Resistance, and Holy Magic Attack Resistance. As an Awakened Demon Lord he gained the resistances of: Physical Attack Immunity, Abnormal Status Immunity, Mental Attack Immunity, Natural Elements Immunity, and Hybrid Attack Resistance. *'Ultimate Skill User:' As an ultimate skill user Diablo understands the laws of the world is thus superior in using magic than everyone who doesn't possess an ultimate skill. Those who possess an ultimate skill are not affected by lower abilities. Every rule of the world is ultimately reduced to this unique level. In other words, they will not be affected by any form of magic–highest or not which gives them resistance to numerous abilities such as mind manipulation, death manipulation, matter manipulation, soul manipulation etc. Ordinarily stealing an ultimate skill from its owner is impossible, as the skill is born from them, deep within their soul, and is etched into their nucleic heart which exists within their soul. Also, the abilities of ultimate skill users can't be analyzed by those with lower skills, in addition, ultimate skill users can know when someone is trying to analyze their abilities, and can even give fake information about their abilities. Key: Founding of the Demon Capital Arc | Post Founding of the Demon Capital Arc | Demon God | Ultimate Form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Internet Characters Category:Demons Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Fire Users Category:Time Users Category:Energy Users Category:Immortals Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Illusionists Category:Space Users Category:Leaders Category:Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Intangibility Users Category:Spirits Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 6 Category:Madness Users Category:Magic Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Black Hole Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users